Dementia Presents: Where Do We Go From Here?
by Cherry Flavored Arsenic
Summary: yay! What happens when the Fairly Oddparents are forced to move on to...A Zim Character? IT'S MADNESS! UTTER MADNESS! Guest starring Defender Moon!


Dementia Presents:  
  
'Where Do We Go From Here?"  
  
With Your Host: Daft Plushie.  
  
Special Guest: Defender Moon  
  
(For Disclaimer See Bottom Of Page)  
  
[Camera enters black abyss and you see nothing...NOTHING! It moves slowly forward and you start to see a light. As the camera moves towards the light, several things pass you by. Dib's head floats past you from the left and disappears at your right. An eyeball with the retina still attached floats past you to your right. You move slowly forward, the light at the end of the tunnel is growing larger, glowing with an eerie white light. Keef floats past you, upside-down, holding a frying pan and waving. The light grows larger. A snarling pair of carrots with grossly mutated arms and faces float past you to the left. The camera has almost reached the wide, white light when....A JAR OF STRAWBERRY JELLY ON IT'S WAY TO HELL! floats past you, giggling at you as you move on. You wonder what that was all about. The light at the end of the tunnel swallows you whole and you see nothing but white this time.  
  
When the camera refocuses, you can see the same familiar hall of doors and Daft in her same 'Agent Scully' type shirt and jeans and you start to wonder if they change their sets as much as Daft changes her clothes. Standing next to Daft is a slightly taller girl with brown hair and sea green streaks. She's wearing the plain black attire of most creepy night show hosts only there's a big pink button on it that says 'Special Guest!' She stands and stares at the camera as Daft smiles to welcome the guests.]  
  
Welcome to another broadcast of Dementia! Today, we have the first of a few contest winners to come. This, my friends, is Tomika, otherwise known as Defender Moon. She's the...uh...brilliant author of Gaz and the Gameslave Factory...I COMMAND YOU TO READ IT AND REVIEW! Please? Do it for the piggies...*puppy dog eyes* Anyway, before we get into the story and witness what happens when you're forced to move on, I have a few things to ask our talented author....First, would you say hi to the audience?  
  
Hi. *waves and smiles*  
  
Now, I understand that you have written this amazing story called Gaz and the Gameslave Factory. Could you give us a rundown on what it's about?  
  
Now why would I do that?  
  
Uh...because...I told you to...  
  
Oh. Ok. It's about Gaz and how she goes to the Gameslave Factory with...someone....  
  
Who?  
  
If I told you....wait...didn't you read it?  
  
Yes.  
  
Then why are you asking me this?  
  
Because. I'm trying to give our viewers a taste of your story...  
  
Well, they can just read it for the strawberry jam's sake!  
  
Yes, I guess they could. Um, well that's all the time we have for questions right now, we'll get back to you after the show. Now, my completely lost audience, on to tonight's presentation. We are about to go into a world of fiction where a simple wish granting couple find themselves twisted up in some really creepy situations... Would you do the honors, Tomika?  
  
Sure!  
  
[The camera zooms in on the door as Tomika turns the knob. She tugs on the door, it doesn't come open and the camera backs out. Daft tries it, to no prevail and gets angry. Tomika pulls out a crowbar and sets to work on opening it while Daft stomps off screen at someone over there. The camera focuses on the door and Tomika. You can hear some yelling from behind the camera and all the sudden there's a loud Thunk and something flies across the screen almost hitting Tomika and she stops and stares at the commotion. The yelling continues and Tomika runs behind scenes and joins in on the yelling. The camera focuses on the door and moves closer, the hand of the camera man coming out holding a key and the cameraman opens the locked door and enters, leaving the yelling behind. When it refocuses it is at an odd angle in a simple living room. It straightens and some tall guy enters with two floaty things behind him. The story is as follows.....]  
  
One day in the average-every-day-ordinary-nick-made-living-room-of-a-show- that-we-all-know-and-many-of-us-proabably-think-is-stupid-or-have-made-fun- of-it-before, stood the not-so-young-anymore Timmy...uh...Turner...Behind him floats his annoying, bigheaded Fairy Godparents. They look sad as Timmy sets down his bags. He looks at them indifferently as they plead with him.  
  
"Please, please, please, Timmy. Wish yourself a kid again! We don't wanna go!" They cry.  
  
"No way! And have to be baby sat by Vicki again? I'm outta here!" Timmy says indifferently.  
  
"Noooooo! But you know that if you leave we'll...we'll....WE'LL HAVE TO LEAVE!" They said crying waterfalls.  
  
"Hey, I'm grown up, so why don't you follow suit and grow up too! I'm outta here. See ya!"  
  
"NOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE US TIMMY!"  
  
"The name's Tim....let go of my leg Cosmo...."  
  
Timmy shakes Cosmo off his leg and leaves out the door, slamming it behind him, leaving his godparents behind with big, watery puppy dog eyes. Suddenly there's a little bald messenger dude beside them with a card. He hands it to them and poofs away laughing. Their eyes go wide as they hold the card, trembling.  
  
"I can't believe we've been reassigned!" Wanda said.  
  
"I hope the new kid doesn't like to pull heads off...eee..." Cosmo said shuddering.  
  
They opened the card and looked at the name and place of residence.  
  
"Well, this kid seems like a nice kid...let's go sweetie..."  
  
"I don't wanna!"  
  
"No choice, buck up Cosmo. Let's go."  
  
So they were off. With a poof, they found themselves standing outside a creepy looking house on a dark and creepy looking street, totally devoid of sunshine and happiness and children playing outside like in their old neighborhood. Wanda looked around before looking at the card again and back at the house.  
  
"Well, this is the place. Gee, looks kinda creepy...." Wanda said, glancing at Cosmo.  
  
"AHHHHHH! CAT! GETITOFFME! GETITOFFMEEEEEE!" Cosmo screamed at the cat stuck to his head hissing.  
  
Wanda pulled the cat off and shrugged, motioning they go inside and find their newest little kid-thing....Inside, they popped into a room totally devoid of happiness and sunshine, like the street. Black curtains were pulled over the windows and the room was straight and kind of frightening. Wanda nudged Cosmo as she saw her subject sitting on the bed playing a game boy that read GS2. Cosmo nudged her back and they appeared before the girl with the violet hair and started their routine. They popped in place with big smiles and their arms wide open with tons of stars around them, the words 'Fairy Godparents' above and below them with some corny music in the background. The girl looked up and growled at them.  
  
"HI GAZ! WE'RE YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!" They shouted in unison.  
  
"We're here to grant you wishes and make your life fun and interesting!" Wanda said.  
  
"Go away..." Gaz replied chucking the nearest object at them, which happened to be a pillow.  
  
Ducking, they went on, "So! What do you want to wish for now! huh, huh, huh, huh, huh?" Cosmo said excited.  
  
"I said, Go AWAY!" Gaz shouted, chucking a book at them.  
  
Wanda ducked as the book hit Cosmo, knocking him off screen. There was a loud Thunk and a thin, hurt voice, "I'm ok..." Cosmo said.  
  
Wanda continued, "We were reassigned to make your life brighter sweetie!"  
  
"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?!" Gaz screamed, chucking a boot at them.  
  
Cosmo appeared, ruffled by the book throwing, just to be hit by the boot and knocked off screen again. Wanda backed off for a moment before she tried again. She opened her mouth to speak and Gaz threw a giant boulder at them, hitting Cosmo again as he reappeared beside Wanda again. Wanda backed up and her and Cosmo disappeared as Gaz's eyes started to turn white as she gritted her teeth and pounded her fist against her bed.  
  
"You...made...me...loose...a....LIFE!...you must PAY!"  
  
Wanda and Cosmo disappeared quickly as they came. They appeared back in fairy world and Cosmo smiled stupidly, showing missing teeth, his eye black and his arm in a cast and a sling. His left wing was halfway ripped off and the other one was crumpled and his crown was off. He giggled stupidly, obviously having any sense left in him knocked out by that last blow. Wanda shook her head and held her head in her hands. The bald fairy came again with another envelope.  
  
"You've been reassigned again. Good luck this time, losers! hahahahahahahahahahaha!" He said, disappearing leaving Cosmo and Wanda fearing the opening of the envelope.  
  
"Well, this guy doesn't look so bad...actually, he's sort of cute..." Wanda said.  
  
"That's what you said about that one Goth girl...AND SHE HIT ME WITH A SHOOOOE!" Cosmo screamed.  
  
So they were off again, back to the creepy town, only on one of the brighter parts of town. Sighing, they poofed themselves in the house. Putting on their act, they popped infront of the kid there who sat there drawing a little green guy and himself all over his notebook while listening to BSB. They screamed and poofed back to Fairy World before the kid could notice. Cosmo rocked back and forth sucking on his thumb in a fetal position, scared. Wanda shuddered as she thought of the strange little guy. The bald guy appeared again, laughing and handing them another envelope. Wanda shook as she took it, the bald guy disappearing. She took one look at the thing and sighed.  
  
"Well, this guy looks harmless...let's go..."  
  
"That other guy scared me....he was...creepy...and obsessed with another creepy thing....I don't wanna go Wanda! What if this other kid is scary tooo???"  
  
"Well, we'll never know till we give it a shot...lets go."  
  
So they were off. When they popped up again, they were at the same residence as the first time. They popped into a room that was filled with tons of alien and other paranormal junk. Sitting at the computer chatting to a guy who was just a silhouette with red eyes, sat a very large headed boy in a trench coat. They sighed, he looked harmless. So they went through the old routine. He turned around and stared at them in amazement. He turned and told the guy on the screen he had to go and turned back to them.  
  
"HEY! WOW! FAIRIES!"  
  
"We're your fairy godparents sent here to brighten up your life!" Wanda said, "By the way, I'm Wanda and he's Cosmo!"  
  
"Yeah! Make wishes and we'll grant them..." Cosmo said, blocking for another thing to be thrown at him. Nothing came.  
  
"Fairies! I knew they existed! Hmm...I know what I could do! Stay here guys...I'll be right back!" Dib said, running to his closet.  
  
Dib dug through it frantically, bringing out a strange machine that looked like a vacuum hose connected to a bag pipe. Dib frowned and looked at Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
"Hey, could I have a jar?"  
  
"Just wish!"  
  
"ok, I wish I had a jar."  
  
They smiled, seemingly happy with their new subject and granted his wish. He smiled, hooked up the device to the jar and asked if he could have their wands for a second.  
  
"Uh....I don't think that..."  
  
"Please? Only for a second!"  
  
"Ok!" Cosmo shouted before thinking, giving Dib his wand, Wanda followed suit.  
  
Dib turned back to the machine, flipping a switch that made a terrible noise. They covered their ears and looked at Dib as he turned to them with an evil look to his eyes. They look around nervous as he points the device at them.  
  
"Uh...Dib, sweetie...could we have our wands back?" Wanda asked uneasily.  
  
"Yeah! And stop pointing that thing at us! Help Me!" Cosmo shrieked.  
  
"Mysterious Mysteries will love this! I'll be famous, then maybe they'll listen to me about Zim! I can see it now!" Dib said.  
  
Dib aimed it at them, sucking them both into the tube and into the jar where they were crammed in there and sent to Mysterious Mysteries. Dib became famous for the discovery of Fairies and that weird teacher guy, Mr. Crocker's head blew up because he didn't get to present the world with the discovery of fairies. Dib became famous for a while, but when he tried to expose Zim, they shoved him down a hole somewhere. And so, Zim went on to sit around doing nothing and a terrible Rabid Cupcake foe thing attacked, leaving only Gir, Pig Friend, and the Rabid Squirrel to save Earth, but that is another story entirely...As for Cosmo and Wanda, they were put on display after being dipped in wax for some unkown reason.  
  
[Camera zooms out and back to the hallway with all the doors. Standing there is Daft and Tomika looking slightly ruffled, but ok. Behind them is an unconscious body. They stand there looking innocent as the camera zooms in on them before backing off. Daft pushes a couple of strands of hair out of her face and puts on a grin.]  
  
Well, that's it for tonight. I hope you enjoyed this broadcast and remember, GO READ AND REVIEW TOMIKA'S GAZ AND THE GAMESLAVE FACTORY! IT'S FUNNY!  
  
THE PANTS COMMAND YOU! *Tomika wiggles her fingers all spooky-like with wide eyes as the body behind them starts to move and groan*  
  
Huh? Where am I? How did I get here? Who ARE you people? *Daft kicks Dib and he passes out again*  
  
Well folks, Like I said earlier, that's it for tonight's broadcast. I hope you join us again for another twisted night of twisted-ness...The contest is still on and I'm always open for more guests and suggestions for stories! ^-^ I'd like to thank Tomika for coming, I hope you enjoyed this little spot on the show, I hope you'll come back and talk to me soon! ^-^ Farewell everyone, would you like to do the honors of ending tonight's program? *under her breath* afterwards we can dispose of his body in the lounge....  
  
Sure! Remember everyone! If you can't smell the flowers, then unplug your nose! THE PANTS COMMAND YOU! *spooky finger wiggle*  
  
[The camera is picked up by Tomika and shoved backwards into the door with the exit sign on it. As the view blurrs, you can see Tomika and Daft pick up the unconcious Dib and start to haul him off out of sight. Suddenly everything is black. The camera spins around and you are back where you started, whre ever that was. But, before you leave to go read Gaz and the Gameslave Factory, you see something in your screen, it approaches and you can see it's Gir.]  
  
I EAT FOOD AND I AM THE TACO MAN OF DOOM! FEAR MY SALTY TACO LEMONADE! COME RABID SQUIRREL! COME PIG FRIEND! LETS GO BOUNCE ON THE BED AND HANG FROM OUR TOES OUTSIDE ON THE FLYING AIRPLANE! LET'S.....  
  
[He crashes into the screen, slides down and disappears from sight, leaving you to read some other story, preferably Gaz and the Gameslave Factory if I haven't made it clear enough that I want you to read that story and all....]  
  
***BTW, the Fairly Oddparents aren't mine, and neither is Zim...blah, blah, blah, blah...I got the title from an old Journey song *i think* the one that goes "Where do we go from here, now that all of the children have grown up?" you know that one...but yeah, i won't go into all of the details of how this, or any other story came into play in my mind....Thankies Defender Moon for entering the contest! It's still on because I love to include my...uh....'fans' in my stories! Dib:*cough* what fans?*cough* Hey, I thought you were....Any ways, Thankies for all who entered, I'll try and include everyone of you in future stories! ^_~! PS, I hope I haven't gotten you too off character...he he he... ~Daft***  
  
NO DIBS WERE HURT IN THE MAKING OF THIS BROADCAST! 


End file.
